


Here For You

by diamondsummer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsummer/pseuds/diamondsummer
Summary: As he turned to smile at his teammates, a shocked look overcame Mao’s face. A loud yell of his name from the usually quiet Midori called out to him over the joyous cheers. The green pitch suddenly growing bigger and bigger in his vision.And then, Chiaki was in the infirmary. Left in the dark both metaphorically and physically.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaatsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaatsuki/gifts).



Something had happened-- he just didn’t remember quite what it was. One moment, he was soaring above the quidditch pitch as the crowd of red along the eastern side of the pitch roared in cheers and applause, things were going as usual and the Gryffindor team was already beginning to fire off some good shots towards the opposing chasers with the help of Kuro and Madara.

As he turned to smile at his teammates, a shocked look overcame Mao’s face. A loud yell of his name from the usually quiet Midori called out to him over the joyous cheers. The green pitch suddenly growing bigger and bigger in his vision.

And then, Chiaki was in the infirmary. Left in the dark both metaphorically  _ and  _ physically.

Was that a dream? No-- it felt  _ far _ too real to be a dream. And besides, he could make out his Quidditch robes on the floor next to his bedside table as he rested under the ivory sheets of the infirmary’s bed. It was almost completely pitch black in here, the only light emanating from an oil lamp on the teacher’s desk, the teacher in question fast asleep and snoring quietly.

Chiaki was having trouble making out what was around him, both from the severe lack of light and the dull throbbing of his head as he pulled himself up to look around. The familiar architecture of the dimly-lit infirmary stood out to him regardless of sight- as his memory filled in the blanks for him like the pieces of a puzzle coming together. Everything was just as he remembered it, except for, of course, the mysterious figure sitting in the chair beside his bed.

“Hello?”

The figure stirred. “Jeez. Took you long enough, Chiakun.” The familiar, albeit sleepy tone of an annoyed Izumi Sena. “... Made me wait for hours.” He got up from his spot on the chair and stretched. “That chair was so uncomfortable, you know?”

He felt his face heat up at the other’s words, which came off with their usual harsh tone while retaining some element of relief. “Haha! Sorry, Sena! I didn’t mean to make you wait or anything.” 

“Yeah, you had no control over how long you were out for anyways.” He sounded annoyed-- not any more than usual, but still annoyed. It made something twist in Chiaki’s gut. Something along the lines of feeling guilty for making his close friend wait this long for him to wake up.

“Yeah…” Chiaki couldn’t help but laugh anxiously, letting his head fall back down onto the pillow below him. “Uh, what happened?”

“You don’t remember? You got hit on the head with a bludger by one of my teammates and went tumbling to the ground. It was a wonder that Kaokun managed to stop you from falling with his reflexes. We were the ones to drag you here, of course.” Izumi was reunited with his spot on the seat, seemingly returning to his trademark ‘gossiping’ pose-- left leg crossed over his right with his arms crossed and leaning back in the chair. Typical Izumi. “He had to leave because of homework, but I didn’t really have anything to do… and fell asleep, obviously. I’m still exhausted, you know!”

“I’m sorry, Sena! If it makes any difference, I can save you the trip of walking back up to Ravenclaw tower by letting you sleep here tonight!” Chiaki moved over on the bed and held up the blanket. “There’s room for the both of us in here.”

The silence that followed didn’t really surprise Chiaki. Izumi was a typically shut-off guy who didn’t really get too close to people who didn’t seem fit to be around him.

“A-Are you sure?” The Ravenclaw’s voice sounded choked.

Chiaki suddenly realised that this maybe wasn’t the best idea. He knows about the situation with his underclassman Makoto, that they don’t get along anymore despite their close friendship in past years. Intimacy of any kind was hard for Izumi, and upon hearing the surprised and vaguely scared tone of his classmate’s voice-- he knew that he made Izumi’s brain short circuit.

“Apologies again, Sena! I didn’t mean to catch you off guard like th--”

Izumi cleared his throat and stood up, proceeding to kick his shoes off and sit down on the mattress beside him. “It’s no problem, Chiakun. I can handle this.” There was a slight bounce as Izumi made himself comfortable beside him, and as he pulled the sheets over himself, he rolled over to face Chiaki. Izumi’s scent of fancy shampoo and flowers overwhelmed his nostrils, almost sending him into a trance within minutes.

“Well… goodnight, Sena!” He beamed. “I hope it’s more comfortable than the chair you fell asleep on. You need a good night’s sleep for classes tomorrow!”

“Of course I’m comfortable.” Izumi retorted. “... You’re here.”

Chiaki felt the heat rise to his cheeks. His classmate’s comment had caught him off guard-- did he know about his feelings? How long has he known? Something about this felt dizzying. He had liked Izumi for almost as long as he could remember, wanting to be as close as he possibly could with the coldhearted young man he had met on his very first day.

A soft voice dragged him out of his thoughts. “Chiakun?”

“U-Uh, yeah?”

“I didn’t… drive you away with that statement, did I? I don’t know, I just… don’t want to mess this up. Whatever it is we have right now, you know?”

“Yeah, same. Being like this with you, Sena… it’s nice. You’re not as mean as you make out to be, and… well… I like you. A lot.” He couldn’t help himself from talking now-- he’s tired, and can’t be bothered hiding anything anymore. 

“I know I act annoyed with you a lot, Chiakun but… you’ve been here for me the whole time. You were around to cheer me up after my friendship with Yuukun went downhill last year. I don’t know why you stayed around when I acted so distant and even  _ mean  _ to you, but--” Izumi’s cut off with a few sharp sobs and sniffles.

“Hey, hey…” Chiaki pulls himself closer to the shorter, draping an arm around him and pulling him closer. “Sena, don’t worry… I don’t mind, I promise.” His heart pounded hard in his chest as arms wrapped around him-- he was sure Izumi could hear it, given how close he was. The brunette can’t stop himself from bringing a hand up to pat the shorter’s silver locks as his breathing calms down. He knows he would usually get scolded for this, but given the circumstances, he was sure Izumi would forgive him for this.

Izumi sniffed quietly. “It took me a long time to realise how I felt about you, Chiakun. I was scared. I didn’t know how to handle it. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before you, you know?” His body trembled ever so slightly against his as Izumi attempted to calm himself down.

“Wait, you didn’t like Yuuki in that way?”

“Why are you surprised? He wasn’t really my type… I just found a lot of comfort in him. I grew up around him and his family, same with Narukun… we’ve all known each other since we were little. Our families were quite good friends. I don’t know, I just… I got attached to him when stuff started getting bad again. Being around him reminds me of when we were little, without a care in the world… no dramas, no long weeks of work… just us kids, being the kids we were.” Izumi’s forehead was rested against his shoulder now, his voice becoming drowsy as Chiaki traced small shapes across his back. “I hate those rumours people made up about me.”

“That’s understandable, I’d be pretty angry about them if I were in your shoes too, Sena.”

“Chiakun… I love you. I really do…” He murmured, stifling a yawn as he wriggled closer to him. “I know it’s late and I’m tired, and I can’t stop talking myself to death but… I just love you so much… I'm so thankful that you've stayed with me this long...”

He can’t help but smile as Izumi’s breath begins to even out, sleep overcoming him in the end. He had been right about Izumi-- he never was a bad guy, he had just ended up in some incredibly unfortunate situations that painted him in a negative light. He was warm, loving… human. Izumi’s warmth beside him had already been tempting him to give into the grasp of sleep, and now, he was more than willing to give that up. 

Drowsily, the brunette pressed a kiss against his forehead, Izumi's still-flawless skin smooth against his lips. “Good night, Sena… I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all: HAPPY (extremely late birthday, i am so sorry) BIRTHDAY DAWN!!! i meant to finish this fic a while back, but i hadn't had the time or motivation for a while to do much outside of school work T_T... but hey!! i'm glad i got this done now, and I'd like to thank you for rekindling my love of chiaizu in general, they're so sweet i love them so much
> 
> you're one of the best friends i could ask for, and i am grateful for you every single day <3 thank you so much for everything you do for me!! i enjoy spending time with you and talking to you about the interests we share so much.


End file.
